


[PODFIC] I'm always in this twilight

by Shiloa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, low-key Unreliable Narrator, written pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiloa/pseuds/Shiloa
Summary: Fic by iwouldgetaniguana.Ever since Shiro’s disappearance and Keith’s supposed rise to leadership, Keith and Allura have been spending a lot of time together – but Lance will be dammed if he lets Keith sweep Allura off her feet when Lance has been trying so hard to do just that. Who the hell does Keith think he is, anyway?Five times Lance stopped Keith from “hitting on” Allura and one time he figured out why.[PODFIC VERSION - 56:35]





	[PODFIC] I'm always in this twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m always in this twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513370) by [iwouldgetaniguana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldgetaniguana/pseuds/iwouldgetaniguana). 



> This was written by iwouldgetaniguana (who is fabulous, btw) before season 3 came out, so it's not fully canon compliant past that point (Allura is piloting Red, and there is some implied Shallura). So heads up on that, and otherwise.... enjoy!

**Text:** [I'm always in this twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513370)

 **Author:** [iwouldgetaniguana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldgetaniguana/pseuds/iwouldgetaniguana)

 **Length:** 56:35

 **Music:** Cosmic Love - Florence + the Machine


End file.
